This invention relates to high-pressure, high-temperature processing equipment, specifically for the formation of super-hard materials. The equipment used to apply high pressure and high temperature may be subject to adverse conditions during use, including high levels of mechanical stress. It is desirable to provide high-pressure, high-temperature processing equipment that is able to regularly withstand high levels of stress and high temperatures without failure. High-pressure, high-temperature processing equipment is disclosed in the prior art.
U.S. Pat. No. 6,336,802 to Hall discloses a reduced mass unitary frame having a cubic, spherical, prismatic, or ellipsoidal shape, a plurality of intersecting threaded boreholes that describe an spherical internal reaction chamber, and a plurality of unitary cartridges with internal fluid intensification for an ultra-high pressure, high-temperature, fluid driven press apparatus capable of reaching pressures in excess of 35 kilobars and temperatures above 1000 degrees centigrade, useful in the production of such high-pressure products as diamond, polycrystalline diamond, cubic boron nitride, and like superhard materials.